


Motel Secret

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 假站街文學，真校園純愛
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 為什麼我每次腦子裡想的跟我寫出來的都不一樣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 發上篇斷後路

Claire扒著門框探頭進來說有一個"又高又帥"的客人要給他的時候Colson是沒當一回事的。畢竟這種地方，哪有什麼真的"又高又帥"的人會光顧，多是些路過的中年男人或無所事事的老頭，又高又帥，Colson從鼻子哼出一口氣，學校裡倒貼的女生都沒空處理吧。

Claire看他沒反應，還在破旅館的爛床上吃著零食，髒兮兮地完全沒有要收拾的意思，她走過去一把搶走一片不剩的洋芋片袋，阻止Colson想把粉末都舔乾淨的舌頭，"是真的！"她說，"我剛剛趴在欄杆上看到了，Sofia接的客，她朝我打手勢了說是要給你的，你快收拾收拾！"，Colson原本趴在床上，他翻了個身滾下床，"真那麼帥，"他舔著沾滿洋芋片鹽分的手指說，"她不自己吃掉，還轉給我，什麼時候成大聖人了啊？"

Claire又跑出去從二樓的欄杆往下望，見Sofia正帶著人從停車場往裡走，她回頭催促，"你管那麼多，搞不好人家指定你呢，"Colson作勢要拿枕頭打她，她又眨著眼說，"她三個小時前月經來了，倒楣吧，"她把手裡洋芋片的袋子壓扁丟進垃圾桶，"Sofia領他走來不用多久，你要準備什麼趕緊弄一弄，我等一下就走了，你多大聲都沒關係啦～"Colson這回真拎了枕頭打在Claire身上，"你知道我不做的！"他咬著牙把大笑著的女生趕了出去。

他確實是不做的，要說為什麼，那是因為他還沒缺錢到什麼都得做的地步。他甚至有餘裕去選擇什麼要接什麼不接，全憑自己的心情和意願，生生把一個不友善的行業做成了玩票性質。也因為可以選擇，他從來沒真給人操過後面，有不少人看上他算得上出眾的臉、身材和長腿，他樂得用幾個打手槍和股交打發一切。特殊性癖他也接過，他回想，足交也有那麼幾個，怎麼玩他不介意，但他總選一些臉看得過去、或身材還可以的做客人，其他女孩子笑他出來賣還這麼挑剔，他就會做著鬼臉說我又不是很需要錢我當然能挑剔。

不急需錢，在這行許多人耳裡聽起來很奢侈，但這就是Colson的現況。為什麼跑來幹這行其實並沒什麼悲傷的理由，至少他不像那些他認識的女孩子，有的是為了養活未成年時生下來的孩子，有的是為了籌住進加護病房親人的醫藥費，有的是為了湊離開毒蟲男友後的墮胎手術錢，然後在這裡又搞出另一個新生命。

真要說的話，他就是那個毒蟲男友。從小被趕出家後就沒人管他了，自生自滅倒也一路活了下來沒什麼大礙，唯一的"缺點"大概就是他抽大麻，而達到某種需求量後的大麻可不是什麼學生正常支出範圍內可以輕鬆負擔的額外生活娛樂。所以他想抽卻又沒錢的時候就來這個破旅館，跟姐妹們打聲招呼，說我又來啦，然後賺夠了錢就再消失個幾個禮拜。

十四歲那年做過各種事後他對性事早就沒什麼堅持和幻想了，錢多一把是一把，不用付出什麼就能獲得收入的快錢他才不會拒絕，這裡的收入就是他的大麻基金。在這裡營業非但不覺得委屈，他們這群散戶聚集在這裡，沒有仲介的控制，想怎麼接就怎麼接，反而有種"主導"的美妙錯覺。

他戴好假髮畫好口紅踩好高跟鞋，雖然他的身形一看就是個男生，一米九多的身高藏也藏不住，但他知道很多客人喜歡這樣，這也多半是他們指定他的原因。久而久之他就學會了先準備好各種裝扮，這樣小費會多給一點，這是他的經驗總結。

Colson聽到鞋子踩在遠方生鏽的鐵樓梯上嘎吱嘎吱的聲響，他習慣性地從窗邊探頭想確認外面，沒想到不看還好，一探頭嚇得把自己縮回窗簾後面。他下意識地抓著旅館黏呼呼的窗簾，瞪著眼無法反應，如果Clarie在，她大概會毫不留情地嘲笑他現在的反應宛如看到初戀的高中少女。

任誰都無法反應的，Colson暗自反駁，來人的確又高又帥──廢話！那是隔壁商學院的Gillum，別看Colson平時翹課翹得都不像個學生，學校的事他還是略知一二。Gillum是學校的風雲人物，平時低調但幾乎所有人都知道他，女生們的話題談論度第一，的確是學校倒貼的女生都處理不完。

別問他是怎麼了解女生們的話題的，他好歹也因為長得好看算半個風雲人物（另一半是因為太少去學校了）。不到Gillum那種校園級別但也算在系上小有名氣，喜歡他的女生一樣多得能繞校園兩圈，成天圍在他周圍嘰嘰喳喳，她們的話題從服飾到美妝，講著講著就變成了Gerald，聽久了好像他也已經認識這個人很久了，連稱謂都不知道什麼時候從Gillum轉成了Gerald。

但他自認和對方不對付，他討厭Gerald那種明明身處話題中心，本人卻表現得一派輕鬆不聞不問的態度。Colson不知道那是忌妒還是什麼情感，但他敢肯定，對方也絕對不會喜歡他。他從那些女生口中裡知道，Gerald喜歡看老電影、喜歡爵士樂，Colson當時聽到後面無表情地繼續吃著自己的午餐，這種興趣差了十萬八千里的人大概永遠不會認識，沒話題的平行線是不會相交的。

但現在那人出現在門外即將以全新的面貌"認識"他，為什麼他會來這裡？為什麼偏偏是找我？Colson來不及思考，脫口罵了一聲操，遲疑了一秒是否還要穿著裙子，然後又縮回鏡子前把口紅塗得更紅一點，彷彿這樣別人就認不出眼前的人是他來。

不過顯然這點歪理連他自己都說服不了，不然現在也不會落得兩個人在房間裡面面相覷，Colson緊張得彷彿他才是來消費的那個，還是第一次不知所措的處男。

"...怎麼稱呼？"Colson腦袋打結地選了一個最死板老套的問候做開場白，他一開口就想咬掉自己的舌頭，過去油嘴滑舌的從容好像從沒存在過，但話已經出口，也只能硬著頭皮裝作不在意地等待回答。

"G...Gerald。"對方的回應倒是緩解了他的緊張，他能從其中聽出對方不知應該是要給假名、還是姓氏、還是名字的猶豫，沒想到那人竟然給了真名，Colson簡直想走過去拍拍他的臉開始老生常談：弟弟啊，我們這裡沒有人在給真名的啊。

Gerald的意外坦承讓Colson重新回到狀態，他伸出手微笑，"Kelly。"在對方握住的同時使力一拉，兩人間的距離霎時壓縮到一個令人面紅耳赤的縫隙，他幾乎要貼上對方本能僵硬的身子，"不做全套，其他什麼都行。"他握著Gerald的手，充滿暗示地摳了摳他的掌心。

Colson夾著雙腳讓Gerald在腿間進出的時候那件可有可無的格子制服裙被撩到了腰上，假髮在一開始就被身後的人扯掉了，他說他沒這個癖好，既然裝也裝不像那還不如看著他原本的樣子。Colson的口紅也被抹花了，但Gerald卻沒讓他脫下裙子，Colson想到這裡忍不住笑了出來，道貌岸然，他給人下了評價。

Gerald見他笑得嫣然，毫無防備地射在了他的股間，身下人在感受到液體滴上自己皮膚時依稀聽到對方叫了他的名字，不是Kelly，是Colson，他愣了一下，Gerald恰好在此時撫上他還腫脹著的下身，他突然有種暴露身份的慌張，梗著雙腿射在對方手裡。

"你剛剛叫我什麼？"Colson倒在床上冷冷地問，身邊沒有傳來回答，他倏地起身，"你是不是知道我是誰？！"

"...Colson，工學院的Colson Baker。"Gerald啞著聲音回話。

Colson氣得翻著白眼大力倒回床上，他對於被認出來，甚至是被同校同學認出來非常不滿。由於他還有在其他很多地方打工，在校園也算是半個知名的人物，這點偶爾才賺一次的快錢他並沒有給任何人知道，他藏得很好，照理來說也不會有人知道的，但，"你怎麼找來的？"Colson往一旁瞪去。

"我知道你在速食店打工，看到你的車本來想順便去找你的，結果跟著跟著就到了這裡，"Gerald避重就輕，"我不確定這裡是什麼情況，在樓下觀察了一陣子，結果一下車就被那個女生，"他朝窗外偏了偏頭，Colson知道他在指Sofia，"就被那個女生搭上了，我看到你往上走，猜你應該也在，就說了我找那個跟我差不多高的男生。"

"所以你為什麼要找我？"Colson聽完來龍去脈，問出了最根本的問題。

"你一定得問嗎？"他聽到Gerald說。

他癟癟嘴，"這事我沒跟任何人說過，我得避免更多人知道，免得我丟了其他工作，"他轉向躺在床上的另一人，"我得知道你為什麼會有這種危險想法，好杜絕後患。"他朝Gerald做了一個抹脖子的動作。

"那你是得小心了，你以為只有我會被那群女生討論嗎，"Gerald也學他癟癟嘴，"我只是比他們早好奇一步而已。"

Colson看著他不像是在開玩笑的眼睛呆了許久，然後才反應過來，所以Gerald根本沒什麼事──他拉起充滿霉味的棉被整個矇住那人，朝他踢了兩腳然後跳下床，又拿起對方脫在小座椅上的褲子朝他丟去，"沒事就趕緊滾蛋！"Colson大罵，Gerald被皮帶扣環擊中，吃痛地起身又聽到那人開口，"就因為你該死的好奇心讓我暴露了！你給我滾回去──"

最後在一團混亂之中Gerald被Colson推推搡搡地弄出房間，旅館薄薄的門在他身後砰地一聲用力關上，似乎還震出了回音在空曠的停車場飄盪。隔壁的女孩聽到動靜探頭出來，朝Gerald眨眨眼，"他生氣啦？"她聲音裡不僅完全沒有擔心，還有點看好戲的俏皮，她吹了一個口哨，"的確很帥。"她喃喃，才又揚起聲音對Gerald笑笑地說，"不用擔心啦，嘿嘿。"Gerald摸不著頭路，只能規規矩矩和她道謝，再抱著被趕出來時來不及穿的外套離開。

Claire倚著欄杆看著這個奇特的客人發動了他那輛黑色轎車，轉身敲了敲Colson的房門，"他走了啦，我可以進去吧。"她站在門外聽到底毯上有東西挪動的聲音才開了門，一進去就看到Colson坐在離門邊不遠的地上，絕望地看著她，她還來不及詢問發生什麼事，就聽見Colson痛苦地開口，"我暴露了，"他緩緩把雙手掩在臉上，"而且我還忘了跟他收錢。"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下篇 之 如何把搞黃用的設定寫成啥都沒的內容

Colson下了課抱著書在走廊上走著，他閃過迎面而來的學生，直直望著路面，盡量不要和人有多餘的眼神接觸。因為上次那個意外，這幾天他不僅沒有再去旅館接客了，連學校他都直接不去，他想先躲躲，等過一陣子要是沒出什麼事，要是Gerald沒"好心"地把這件事傳出去，再繼續也不遲。大麻存貨應該還能再抽幾個禮拜不成問題。

Colson因為身份暴露這件事氣了好一陣子。他想起之前抱怨時Claire在一旁糾正他，準確來說他是更氣自己惱羞成怒所造成的悲劇──做都跟人做了，卻沒收到錢，白白被嫖。Colson不想承認卻也沒辦法，Clarie跟Sofia知道這件事後他被兩個女孩笑了好久。

可今天正好碰上一堂十分嚴格的課要期末考，不到學校不行，他只好膽戰心驚地到課點名，並準備一下課就開溜。正當Colson鬆一口氣慶幸他的學校生活看起來還相安無事時，就聽到遠方傳來一聲他的名字，"Colson！"來人聲音不大，但清楚地叫著，Colson感受到一些學生們四處尋找的視線，他不願停留，加快腳步走著，"Colson！"那人又喊，聲音更近了，他暗自祈禱今天能平安過去，"Kelly！"

他僵硬地停下腳步，腦中閃過一萬種結果，每一種都是最糟的。他回頭看到Gerald撥開人群連跑帶跳地往他的方向跑來，Colson聽到那個名字被喊出口時本來心想完蛋了，難堪地想快跑逃離，但他抬起頭才發現原來周圍除了一些被聲響吸引的學生，大部分的人並不在意走廊中間又有哪兩個人發生了什麼事，也沒人在意他們說了什麼，也許事情並沒有他想像的那麼糟糕呢？

分神的過程已經讓Gerald跑到了他的身邊，Colson繼續往前走，身穿黑色外套的人微微喘著氣拉著他的手臂，"嘿...嘿，你這幾天去哪了，兩邊都沒看到你。"Colson心想趕快走到停車場開車就不信甩不掉人，便任他拉著，但絲毫沒有減速的意思，"你生氣了？對不起，你不停下來我怕又找不到你，就突然想到你提過這個名字，"Gerald又說，"我試著找你..."這回戳到Colson的痛處了，他停下來直面對方，"你又想找我？你到底有什麼事？"

Gerald撓撓頭，有點為難地朝某個方向看去，Colson順著他的眼神也看過去，只見樹下有幾個女生在聊天，其中一個時不時往他們的方向望，見Colson和Gerald同時看過來又趕緊轉回去假裝無事發生。

"看到了嗎，"Gerald的聲音拉回Colson的目光，"那個女生，我的好朋友，"他解釋，"不是女朋友，就從小認識的那種。"他清了清喉嚨接著說，"上次跟你說的那個原因半真半假，是她想認識你，我之前欠她一個人情，她就要我幫她跟你要聯絡方式。"Gerald頓了頓，"也是那天她告訴我那是你的車，要我跟去速食店比較好搭話...結果後來就是你知道的那樣發展了。"

Colson又看了那個女孩子一眼，"她要的？"

Gerald點頭，他見Colson望著遠方、向他伸出手，儘管面前的人說話不看著他，他也不好抱怨，好不容易找到人，可別再讓人跑不見了。任不任務都可以先擱一邊，當下無論是對於Gerald還是他的好友，要到Colson的聯絡方式都是當務之急。他趕緊把自己的手機解了鎖交到Colson手裡，對方輸了一串號碼，撥通再掛掉，然後他掏出自己的手機晃晃，"號碼你有了，其他通訊軟體的帳號也是手機號碼，"他說，"麻煩，之後別找我了。"他走了幾步又回頭，"還有別再叫那個名字了。"

Colson原以為這件荒唐的意外大概到這裡就結束了，給自己做好完整的心理建設後乖乖回到學校上課，沒想到隔天Gerald若無其事地出現在他旁邊的座位，隔天的隔天也是，隔天的隔天的隔天也是，連他去餐廳吃飯時那人都堅持不懈地跟著坐到他對面的位子。在為期了一整個禮拜的"你到底想幹嘛？""我朋友她..."的對話之後Colson最終放棄了無論是質問還是趕人的嘗試，任憑一個他並不想搭理的不速之客填滿學期結束前的最後兩個禮拜。

暑假的Colson沒有閒著，他有許多份打工需要輪流上班，偶爾一天休假或沒排班的下午他就會窩到那個破旅館，心情好的時候接一兩個客全當賴了一天的補貼，實在太累就什麼都不做躺在床上睡覺。這天他趴在床上看影集的時候門被大力地打開，匡噹一聲撞到牆上又反彈回去，Gerald大步走進來，把被陽光曬得發燙的皮外套甩到床上，一屁股坐到他旁邊。Colson幾週來早已被訓練得習慣了這人的不請自來，他吸著被壓扁的鋁箔包裡最後一點飲料，抬頭看了一眼確認來人，然後又轉回去關注螢幕裡劇情。

"..."劇集的聲音從效果不太好的手機喇叭裡傳出來，Colson大有全心全意專注看劇的架式，Gerald看著他頭也不回地把垃圾塞進自己手裡氣結，"你就沒有要問我為什麼來嗎？"

"沒有，我問你哪次答了。"Colson反手又拆了一包巧克力，他掰了一小片丟進嘴裡，廉價的甜味十分受用，甜得他瞇起眼睛。他把巧克力舉到Gerald面前示意他也掰一塊吃，但Gerald只是看著他，像他才是要被吃掉的那個而不是巧克力。

他帶著寒氣抖了一下，"你為什麼來？"面對危險，Colson一向是從善如流的人。

"放假了，我找不到人，我不知道你其他打工的地方，"Gerald指指周圍，"除了這裡。"

"我來好幾次了，你都不在，然後我給Claire留了電話，要她在你來的時候打給我，這是我留完後第一次接到電話。"他甩了甩自己的手機。

Colson看著他的手機忽然意識到了什麼，"你有我的電話啊。"他開口，Gerald揮著的手停在半空中，隔了一會兒他才看到對方皺著眉，有點窘迫地說，"我怕你覺得我在騷擾你。"

Colson瞪大眼睛，"所以其他行為你都不覺的是騷擾？"

"不是，"Gerald急忙辯解，"就是...怕你覺得煩，覺得不妥當，我剛剛要是沒講，大約也能營造出一種偶遇的錯覺吧。"

Colson又拿著巧克力往Gerald的方向遞，"偶遇個屁，這種地方像是會偶遇的嗎。"對方終於接過巧克力後他翻身坐起，"所以你到底要找我幹嘛，"他趕在對方開口前舉起食指抵在那人嘴上，"沒有'我朋友'好嗎？"

Gerald把面前的食指拉下來攤開，低頭掰了一塊巧克力放到Colson掌心裡，"我想約你出去。"

"就這個啊，你可猶豫真久，"Colson哼著氣笑著，他把手裡的巧克力塞進Gerald嘴裡，"可以，但去哪裡我決定。"

在暑假過完前兩人總算湊出了一點可以自由運用的時間，這時兩人的通訊軟體已經用得熟練，先前怕帶給對方麻煩而小心翼翼的人全然不存在。Colson拒絕透露任何有關出去玩的計畫，交出去的權力潑出去的水，Gerald只得放任那人隨意處置他們難得的假日。直到與對方見面當天他仍然不知道會被Colson帶去哪裡，聊天室裡對方跟他說要去看電影，但以他對Colson的認識，七分存疑。現實主義的Gerald難得樂觀了一回，姑且當作對方是想給他個驚喜。

是真的驚喜。影帶店的環境十分糟糕，Colson甚至覺得他們小生意聚集的破旅館更好一些。便宜劣質的濃厚香水味試圖遮蓋無法清理掉的體液腥味，沙發布沒有一處是不黏膩的觸感。一般人來這種逼仄的影帶店是想幹些什麼意圖明顯，可Colson偏偏和Gerald說是要來看電影，像個單純的出遊行程，又或許他也在期待發生什麼才帶人來這種地方。

他選了一部都市愛情片，男女主角開始在租屋處親熱的時候他後悔得想立刻回到一個小時前單純又無所畏懼的自己，強迫他放下心底那些隱隱約約見不得光的期待，往旁邊走兩步到科幻片的陳列架前再開始選片。他感覺包廂裡的空氣在凝結，但他不敢看Gerald，也拉不下臉直接不看螢幕，只好死死地盯著前方，聽著電影過於優秀的收音和後製，希望這個橋段趕快過去。

但顯然愛情片的情愫才是主要描寫重點，Colson覺得這段鏡頭彷彿有一個世紀那麼久，他終於忍不住轉頭去看Gerald的反應。對方盤起一隻腿坐著，後頸靠在沙發上，因為臉的轉向使身體也微微扭轉，他完全沒有在看電影，Colson在一秒內從他的姿勢判斷出，他看著自己已經好一陣子了。發現這個事實讓Colson耳朵一下子紅了起來，他丟臉地想剛剛自己狼狽的表現是不是都被人盡收眼底，在別人面前出糗可不是什麼好事，更何況對方還是有著說不清關係的人。

Colson陷入自我尷尬中，Gerald卻摸上他放在一邊的手。他又轉過頭看他，在面對面的一瞬間Gerald傾過身親了他的鼻子，懸空的身體只能靠頂在座位上的膝蓋和交疊在Colson手上的那隻手施力，螢幕被陰影擋住，沙發被壓得下陷，似乎也一併壓下了Colson心中某部分的開關。他大起膽子回吻對方的唇，Gerald把手伸進他的衣服裡。

"喂，我很貴的。"他沒好氣地說，有那麼一點掩蓋緊張害羞的意思，換來Gerald一聲"嗯哼"的回答。

"你上次也沒給我錢。"

"嗯哼。"

"你要補償我。"

"好。"

"給我買零食。"

"好。"

"帶我出去玩。"

"好。"

"載我去上課。"

"好。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 屑屑，我竟然也有分上下的一天  
> （雖然實際上是一起寫的）


End file.
